Red Gauntlet
This page is about the Russian mercenary group. For the US supervillain team, see Red Hand. Krasnaya Perchatka (Кра́сная Перча́тка, Red Gauntlet) are a parahuman paramilitary group in Russia with influence equal to the Russian government.► World News: Red Gauntlet Moves Red Gauntlet, the Russian paramilitary group, has declared allegiance alongside the C.U.I. in the competition between the Chinese and New Siam’s defending forces. One of the stronger parahuman groups in Eurasia, Red Gauntlet is often said to be a major power on par with Russia’s government, due to their ability to make plays like this one. By taking one side, Red Gauntlet has changed the tenor of the impending conflict, prompting Russian military and neighboring powers to side with or against New Siam, as their relationship with Red Gauntlet allows. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p54 Red Gauntlet is a major power in Eurasia. Modus operandi The only group in Russia where people work together. They're mercenaries, and depending on the lens one uses to view the situation, you could say they're really the ones in power in Russia. Where things are otherwise balanced, Red Gauntlet's ability to accept or refuse jobs basically cements it as a deciding factor or power in the political discourse.Russia leverages the Elitnaya and sometimes Red Gauntlet to participate in conflicts around Europe and Asia, and the military-industrial complex is, well, it's not thriving, but it's not failing either. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles In a throwback the Cold War rivalries, Red Gauntlet does not work with the American PRT on the international stage.Webringssic things back to the propaganda. Red Hand doesn’t tend to cooperate with the PRT in the global scheme of things. They’re a looser organization. Ironically, it’s not your brief experience in the PRT that tells you this, but a passing knowledge of Russian heroes from your FBI work. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p67 They are a major influencer in the Eurasian region. Structure Effectively an uber powerful mercenary company, able to be hired by anyone wealthy enough, Red Gauntlet ultimately answers to its current leader Rukavitsa; who will to listen to arguments but has the final decision making authority. History Background When Russia was in a state of paranoia and persecution surrounding parahumans, Red Gauntlet formed as a band of friends and family with powers attempting to survive. They came into political power, grew strong, and found leverage.Red Gauntlet (Krasnaya Perchatka) - The only group in Russia where people work together. They're mercenaries, and depending on the lens one uses to view the situation, you could say they're really the ones in power in Russia. When the witch hunting was active, Red Gauntlet formed as a band of friends and family with powers, attempting to survive. They gained power, gained strength, and gained leverage. Initially serving the Russian government as the precursor to what would be the Elitnaya, Red Gauntlet was bought out by the Eritreans in the second Eritrean War for Liberation, and thereafter settled into a role as mercenaries. Where things are otherwise balanced, Red Gauntlet's ability to accept or refuse jobs basically cements it as a deciding factor or power in the political discourse. The daughter of one of the founding members, Rukavitsa, presently leads. She was arguably the catalyst for the group's formation, she's romanticized and beloved in Russian culture, her group is hated by local government, and while she hears out any argument, she'll ultimately make the calls that Red Gauntlet follows. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles Further assistance was rendered by Cauldron.Absent Cauldron's meddling, there's no PRT for one thing. There's no Suits, no Red Gauntlet, no Elite Sentai group or whatever I called them, no Elite; all groups that Cauldron set up or supported. - Wildbow on Spacebattles Originally presenting themselves to the Russian government as problem solvers they switched sides to the Eritreans in the second Eritrean War for Liberation, after they met Red Gauntlet's price. Since they have struck out on their own as mercenaries. The Elitnaya took their place as the government's dogs. After this debacle Red Gauntlet has stepped into the role as tie-breaker in Russian politics. Story Start Rukavitsa, which translates roughly as 'glove', is the current leader of the group, allegedly having played some role in it coming together. Hated by those in power and beloved by those outside it, Rukavitsa is the final authority on Red Gauntlet's actions. Post-Echidna When the CUI invaded Thailand/New Siam during the Timeskip, Red Gauntlet sided with the Chinese state. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Mercenaries